


Sexuality (play me)

by daisy_illusive



Series: The month of erotic romance (with VAV) [4]
Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: GeumHyuk le parece a HeeJun una persona demasiado fascinante y cautivador… y no deja de parecérselo en toda la noche.





	Sexuality (play me)

**Author's Note:**

> Continuamos con la perversión y con VAV y hemos pasado por fin el ecuador, ya solo quedan dos más después de ésta. Espero que os guste.

            HeeJun había salido aquella noche de fiesta sin ninguna intención de acabar enredado con nadie, simplemente lo había hecho por salir y despejarse un rato, beber hasta que su cabeza se nublara un poco y volver a casa a dormir durante todo el fin de semana hasta que llegara de nuevo el lunes. Sin embargo, nunca le habían salido bien los planes, ni siquiera sabía para qué los hacía si siempre tenía que estar cambiándolos porque nada salía como lo planeaba. Y aquella noche no sería una excepción. Porque HeeJun solo había ido a aquel pub gay que frecuentaba para beber, pero a tan solo un par de asientos en la barra, donde ésta se curvaba hacia la pared, había un tío que lo había dejado completamente sin aliento, cuando simplemente había levantado su cabeza de la copa para mirar a su alrededor por si veía a alguno de sus conocidos allí.

 

            —Maldita sea —no pudo evitar esbozar entre dientes.

 

            El otro era demasiado atractivo y cautivador. Sus ojos rasgados, su nariz alta, sus labios que daban ganas de besarlos, la forma ovalada de su rostro, aquel cuello que ni siquiera estaba tensionado, pero en el cual podía verse una vena recorrerlo de arriba abajo y aquellos hombros, aquella espalda ancha y de aspecto musculosa que era vestida por un jersey negro bastante ancho y agujeros, con un escote en pico que dejaba a la vista sus prominentes clavículas y parte de su pecho trabajado. HeeJun tuvo que tragar saliva un par de veces y después beberse un trago largo de la cerveza que había pedido hacía escasos momentos. Era demasiado guapo como para que lo dejara escapar, demasiado todo como para que HeeJun simplemente se pasara la noche allí sin hacer nada, sin intentar nada con él.

 

En ese momento, el otro giró su cabeza en su dirección y lo miró fijamente a él, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo estaba observando y HeeJun, por un segundo, tuvo la tentación de apartar su mirada o hacer como si no se hubiera pasado los últimos minutos babeando por él, ignorar aquella mirada; pero, finalmente, la sostuvo. Sostuvo aquella mirada penetrante y cautivadora y después le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, una sonrisa que había hecho caer a muchos chicos antes en aquel mismo bar, sabiendo que era un tío guapo que podía hacer lo que quisiera. El otro le respondió a su sonrisa con una torcida y un leve guiño juguetón, haciéndole entender que estaba completamente encantado con aquello e invitándolo a que fuera a más. HeeJun aceptó aquel reto.

 

            Se dedicaron unos momentos simplemente a lanzarse algunas miradas y sonrisas, todavía sin acercarse, tanteándose el uno al otro hasta que HeeJun se bebió de un trago la cerveza que todavía le quedaba y finalmente se levantó de su puesto en la barra para caminar hasta donde el otro se encontraba, llegando hasta él en apenas unos segundos y llamando su atención rozando delicadamente con la yema de su dedo la piel descubierta del hombro de aquel tío. Éste se giró hacia él y le dedicó otra sonrisa juguetona antes de indicarle con su dedo índice que se inclinara sobre él para poder decirle algo al oído, HeeJun lo hizo inmediatamente, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando el otro suspiró contra su oreja antes de hablar.

 

—¿Quieres que te haga un trabajillo ahí abajo en el baño? —fue lo que le propuso, susurrándole aquello en un tono de voz completamente excitante.

 

            HeeJun frunció su ceño y entrecerró sus ojos, confuso. No podía haber escuchado aquello, seguro que la música a todo volumen del local le había jugado una mala pasada y el otro había dicho otra cosa completamente diferente. Con aquella expresión de confusión en su rostro el chico se alejó un poco para poder observar el rostro de aquel tío, viendo que en el de éste se expresaba una desbordante confianza y sus ojos ardían de deseo. HeeJun no estaba seguro de que hubiera oído del todo bien, pero haría todo lo que el otro le pidiera sin siquiera dedicarle un pensamiento de más. Así, se acercó a la oreja de éste de nuevo para darle su respuesta.

 

            —Me encantaría —replicó.

 

            Inmediatamente, como si sus palabras fueran órdenes para él, éste se levantó de la barra y tomó la mano de HeeJun fuertemente para después echar a andar entre la multitud hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban los baños del local. La marea de cuerpos interponiéndose entre su destino hicieron que tardaran un poco en llegar hasta él, pero aquel tiempo solo incrementó las ganas de HeeJun de recibir un buen sexo oral de un tío buenorro que acababa de conocer del cuál ni siquiera sabía su nombre, aunque tampoco le importaba demasiado saber cuál era, lo único que le importaba era lo que iban a hacer en el baño —y probablemente acabaran la noche enredados por completo también en algún lugar un poco más privado—. Su miembro palpitó dentro de sus pantalones por la expectación de que la noche no acabara allí y todo lo que iba a hacer con aquel tío.

 

            Al llegar al baño, se metieron en uno de los estrechos cubículos y HeeJun cerró el pestillo de la puerta para que a nadie se le ocurriera abrirla y encontrarlos metiéndose mano —aunque básicamente aquello era lo que todos hacían en aquel lugar, meterse mano y nadie se llevaría ninguna sorpresa—. Sin mediar palabra, el otro lo acorraló contra la puerta de madera, tomando con su mano derecha su rostro, acercándose a él para darle un beso en la boca, usando su lengua de una forma experta y dejando sin aire a HeeJun en apenas unos segundos, calentándolo además con aquel ardiente beso que le hacía imaginar lo bien que se sentiría teniendo aquella lengua en su miembro.

 

            Continuando el beso, alejándose de vez en cuando levemente para poder coger aire de nuevo para seguir besándose una y otra vez, HeeJun notó cómo la mano que el otro no había estado usando hasta el momento se coló por la cinturilla de sus pantalones, entre sus cuerpos, alcanzando su miembro dentro de sus calzoncillos y comenzando a tocarlo directamente. HeeJun estaba caliente, demasiado caliente, pero su miembro no se había endurecido prácticamente nada y solo comenzó a hacerlo gracias a las manos expertas de aquel tipo que lo tenía completamente cautivado. Su mano era ancha y sus dedos gruesos y mientras toqueteaba su cada vez más sensible miembro y sus testículos, HeeJun no pudo evitar gemir dentro de la boca de éste un par de veces, empezando a sentir verdadero placer.

 

            Su miembro se endurecía cada vez más y más con el toque del otro, comenzando a palpitar de una forma constante, queriendo muchísimo más que unos pocos roces, quería que los labios y la lengua que estaban haciendo maravillas en su boca se dirigieran a su miembro para correrse y acabar con todo aquel calor que se estaba acumulando en su interior. Sin embargo, el otro siguió simplemente tocando con sus dedos su miembro y sus testículos un poco más, haciéndolo sufrir un poco más por no obtener lo que quería ya, pero cuando dejó sus labios de forma definitiva, la mirada de deseo que se encontró en sus ojos rasgados cuando los miró le hizo saber a HeeJun que lo que ansiaba estaba a punto de llegar y que iba a ser espectacular.

 

            El tío al que acababa de conocer se puso en cuclillas y después le desabotonó los pantalones y sacó su miembro medio erecto de sus calzoncillos, sin bajarle nada, tocando después un poco más su entrepierna, esta vez con ambas manos. HeeJun, sin la boca del otro para ahogar sus gemidos, tuvo que tapar su boca con su mano para que éstos no fueran demasiado fuertes cuando el dedo índice del otro decidió realizar un tour por la punta de su miembro, jugando con la piel de éste. Y su boca no tardó en comenzar a obrar maravillas en aquel lugar también. Sus labios comenzaron a dejar pequeños besos por toda la extensión, desde arriba hasta abajo, incluidos sus testículos y a sus labios los siguió su lengua; su lengua recorriendo su miembro de arriba abajo, su lengua siguiendo el contorno de una de las venas que estaba a punto de estallar, su lengua envolviendo la parte más sensible de éste, introduciendo su punta en el pequeño agujero.

 

            HeeJun apretó los dientes fuertemente para que los gemidos que pugnaban por salir de su boca no pudieran hacerlo y se quedaran atascados en su garganta porque aquella lengua estaba sumiéndolo por completo en el placer y, aunque quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, no debía, no en aquel lugar. El chico reafirmó sus piernas en el suelo porque las sentía como si fueran gelatina y no quería venirse abajo repentinamente, pero casi lo hizo cuando la boca del otro finalmente comenzó a envolver su miembro lentamente, introduciéndoselo cada vez más y más, haciendo sentir a HeeJun como si se estuviera derritiendo por completo dentro de aquella boca. Aquella era la mejor mamada que había recibido nunca antes y eso que se había acostado con bastantes tíos que le habían dicho que lo iban a hacer sentir de forma maravillosa… pero nunca había sido así de magnífico, nunca antes se había sentido tan al borde del abismo como en aquel momento.

 

            —Ahhhh… ahhhh…

 

            HeeJun no pudo detener aquellos gemidos, no pudo detener curvar los dedos de sus pies y cerrar sus manos en puños a la vez que sentía cómo el más delicioso de los orgasmos se abría paso desde su interior y hacía que no pudiera evitar correrse dentro de la boca de aquel tío, que ni siquiera se apartó hasta que HeeJun no terminó. Al acabar de correrse, su cuerpo se quedó completamente laxo contra la puerta de aquel estrecho cubículo, respirando de forma entrecortada, tratando de recuperar la respiración y recuperar también el control de su cuerpo. Mientras lo hacía, vio cómo el otro le volvía a guardar su miembro dentro de sus pantalones y se los abotonaba de nuevo, para después inclinarse sobre el váter y escupir su semen sobre él, cogiendo un poco de papel del rollo para limpiarse la boca después y tirar de la cadena, girándose hacia él en cuanto acabó con aquella misma sonrisa torcida que le había dedicado cuando todavía estaban en la barra y aquella misma mirada llena de deseo con la que lo había invitado a hacerle aquel gran trabajo.

 

            —Si quieres más, te espero fuera —le dijo—. Si tardas más de diez minutos no tendré problemas en irme con cualquier otro.

 

            El otro le dio un pequeño toque en el hombro, indicándole que se moviera de la puerta para poder salir y HeeJun se retiró de ésta para que pudiera abrir e irse del baño. Aquello que le había dicho había sonado muy demandante, casi como si fuera una orden, pero realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Quería tener muchísimo más con aquel tío porque lo había cautivado por completo, su atractivo rostro, su cuerpazo, sus pequeños gestos, sus palabras concisas, su forma de comerle la boca y, sobre todo, la forma en la que había jugado con su miembro. HeeJun no le dedicó ni un minuto a pensar que iba a salir detrás de él para ir hasta donde éste quisiera, pero sí tardó unos momentos en hacer que sus piernas volvieran a obedecerle y se movieran de nuevo.

 

            HeeJun salió del baño y después se adentró en la marea de cuerpos que seguían bailando en aquel lugar, todavía más lleno que cuando había hecho el recorrido a la inversa, tratando de abrirse paso hasta la salida, donde el otro debía de estar esperándolo. La música a volumen alto reverberó en sus oídos durante todo el trayecto, aunque no podía realmente oírla porque no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en la última media hora. Solo había ido allí a beber inicialmente, pero iba a salir del local con un ligue para aquella noche. Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta, se encontró con el otro tío esperándolo recargado contra una moto y con una chaqueta de cuero puesta sobre la ropa y sujetando un casco. Al verlo, éste esbozó una de aquellas sonrisas torcidas que no paraban de cautivar a HeeJun y le tendió el casco que sujetaba cuando se acercó hasta él.

 

            —Vamos a mi casa —le dijo—. Mi compañero de piso está con su novio esta noche, no creo que les importe nada el ruido que hagamos porque ellos mismos estarán haciendo ruido.

 

            A HeeJun le pareció perfecto. Muchísimo mejor era aquella opción que la de ir a su piso donde su compañero HoSung estaría en el salón viendo alguna película moñas y los vería llegar, se ahorraría tener que luego contarle los detalles de lo que había pasado en su habitación al día siguiente y, sobre todo, se ahorraría el bochorno de que éste lo oyera gemir porque HeeJun estaba seguro de que esa noche iba a gemir y mucho. Por eso, se colocó el casco que el otro le había ofrecido, abrochándoselo bien y después se subió a la moto cuando éste se lo indicó, aprovechando para pegarse a su ancha espalda todo lo que pudo, agarrándose bien a su cintura, sintiendo los fuertes músculos de éste bajo su agarre.

 

            La moto arrancó y comenzó el rápido viaje hasta el piso en el que iban a pasar la noche, un rápido viaje porque HeeJun apenas sintió que tardara, casi se acababa de subir a la moto cuando ya se estaba bajando de ella frente a un portal. Probablemente había pasado bastantes minutos sintiendo el fresco aire de la noche contra su cuerpo, pero él sintió que no había sido tanto, se le había hecho demasiado corto el paseo abrazado al cuerpo del otro. Entraron al portal del bloque después de que la moto quedara convenientemente aparcada y asegurada en la calle y subieron al pequeño ascensor en el que sus cuerpos no pararon de rozarse; no obstante, ninguno de los dos hizo el amago de echarse sobre el otro en aquel pequeño cubículo, ya tendrían tiempo de hacerlo cuando llegaran al piso. El ascensor se detuvo en la séptima planta y HeeJun siguió al otro hasta su puerta, siguiéndolo después al interior del piso en cuanto ésta fue abierta y se quitaron los zapatos.

 

            En cuanto entraron al lugar, HeeJun pudo escuchar una serie de débiles gemidos resonar y tuvo que contener una pequeña risita mientras caminaba detrás del anfitrión hasta su habitación, en donde se encerraron. No creía que los que se encontraban en la habitación continua tuvieran la intención de entrar allí, pero si el otro había cerrado la puerta tenía que ser por algo.

 

           HeeJun vio cómo éste se quitó la chaqueta de cuero, dejándola colgada de la silla de escritorio, y después se giró con una sonrisa encantadora hacia él, una sonrisa muchísimo más dulce que todas las que le había dedicado hasta el momento, algo que hizo que el chico se sintiera mucho más cautivado por él y que quisiera descubrir cuántos tipos de sonrisas podían dedicarle aquellos labios que tan bien sabían besar. En se momento, HeeJun se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se habían presentado y no sabían el nombre el uno del otro, pero no supo si aquel era el momento más idóneo para hacer una presentación, después de todo, estaba en la habitación de aquel tío y no habían llegado hasta allí solo para hablar.

 

            —¿Eres activo o pasivo? —le cuestionó, sacándolo por completo de sus pensamientos sobre las presentaciones—. Yo puedo ser ambos —añadió—, pero esta noche me apetece metértela hasta el fondo.

 

            HeeJun tragó saliva lentamente ante aquello. No se había esperado que le cuestionara aquello ni que él mismo se respondiera la cuestión de aquella forma, pero le había gustado que fuera tan claro y a su cuerpo le había encantado eso de que quisiera metérsela hasta el fondo.

 

            —Ambos —respondió de forma concisa, pero después añadió algo más—. Hoy puedes metérmela todo lo hondo que quieras.

 

            La sonrisa dulce que el otro le había dedicado antes, se convirtió en una sonrisa pícara en tan solo un segundo y no tuvieron que intercambiar más palabras para lo que siguió a continuación. Comenzaron a desnudarse a sí mismos para ir a por lo que habían ido, los juegos preliminares no eran necesarios, HeeJun todavía se sentía caliente por lo que habían hecho en el baño del pub gay y, ahora que se fijaba, la entrepierna del otro era un poco prominente, por lo que también estaba bastante caliente y eso era lo único que necesitaban realmente. Al terminar de desnudarse, HeeJun se subió sobre la cama, recostándose sobre el colchón de espaldas y abriendo sus piernas en una clara invitación que el otro no tardó en aceptar, subiéndose también sobre el colchón con un bote de lubricante y un condón.

 

            El frío del lubricante fue lo siguiente que sintió en su trasero, contrastando con el calor que su cuerpo comenzaba a acumular y el dedo del otro moviéndose en su interior lo hicieron gemir gravemente a la vez que una pequeña punzada de dolor se extendió por su baja espalda, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tener aquella posición y sería algo incómodo al principio, pero esperaba que el otro fuera decente con él y tuviera un mínimo de cuidado. Sus deseos parecieron ser escuchados por éste, ya que se pasó un buen rato jugando con su trasero, metiendo el dedo y sacándolo, moviéndolo en su interior de un lado a otro e incluso buscando su próstata, creando espacio para más y haciendo que HeeJun no parara de soltar débiles gemidos por aquella acción. Sus manos y sus dedos eran maravillosos, como su boca.

 

            El segundo dedo se unió al primero junto con más lubricante hasta que HeeJun estuvo completamente acostumbrado a aquello de nuevo y, solo entonces, el otro se masturbó a sí mismo unos momentos con sus manos antes de colocarse el condón y ponerse en una posición cómoda para comenzar a penetrarlo. Sentir el miembro de este abriéndose camino en su interior hizo que su cuerpo se tensara un poco por la intrusión, pero se forzó a relajarse para hacerlo más fácil para ambos, escuchando un gemido grave y profundo abandonar los labios del otro en cuanto estuvo completamente dentro de él. Durante unos segundos se quedaron así, sin moverse, casi sin respirar, disfrutando de aquello, hasta que el otro comenzó a hacerlo, moviéndose hacia afuera y hacia adentro a ritmo lento, al principio, mucho más rápido después, tan rápido que HeeJun sentía que iba a enloquecer por las sensaciones, por el placer que le estaba provocando. Sintiéndose muy al borde, comenzó a tocar su miembro, comenzó a masturbarse frente al otro, que seguía embistiéndolo una y otra vez sin descanso, hasta que, finalmente, se corrió por segunda vez en aquella noche, notando cómo el otro también se corría en su interior.

 

            HeeJun, respirando todavía entrecortado y con su cuerpo totalmente laxo sobre la cama, notó cómo el otro salía de su cuerpo y se tumbaba a su lado en la cama, también con la respiración entrecortada. La mente del chico todavía se encontraba un poco nublada por el orgasmo, pero no pudo evitar pensar en cómo la noche no había sido para nada cómo él la había planeado, pero le había gustado muchísimo más cómo había salido todo y, sobre todo, le había encantado acostarse con aquel tío tan buenorro que lo había cautivado desde el principio con una sonrisa y una mirada y que, después, había jugado con él como le había dado la gana —y no le importaría que volviera a hacerlo—.

**Author's Note:**

> Puede y solo puede que algunos de los pensamientos de Ziu sobre St.Van sean mis mismos pensamientos… pero solo algunos, en vuestra mano está discernir cuáles (???)


End file.
